Secret Love
by Cena54fan
Summary: Could Ted and John's secret tear them apart?


He sat anxiously on the plane just waiting to be in the next city for RAW. Finally, after what seemed like forever in the air, he was finally on the ground. Ted quickly gathered his bags and headed to his waiting rental car...alone. He hated the long and lonely drive to the arena, hoping his other half was feeling the same. John Cena had caught his eye when he debuted in the WWE. He could still remember John giving a congratulatory hug after his first match, the hug that started it all. First, it was a harmless kiss in the locker room ,the heated make-out session in the rental car, the blow job in the showers, and the crazy, hot sex in the hotel room. John made him feel alive again, after the messy divorce from Kristen, its just what Ted needed. He just hated having to hide it all from his family, coworkers, and Randy and Cody, his best friends. How could he keep anything from them? Legacy had been there for him through everything and keeping anything from them made him feel horrible. Ted just didn't know how anyone would react, would they even speak to him again? He pushed the thoughts from his mind and continued to drive to the arena.

"Cody, where the hell are we?" Ted couldn't believe this town was so small, did they even have a grocery store in this place? "Teddy bear, it doesn't matter where we are, we are so gonna kick some bootay!" Cody giggled with excitement. Randy stared at his boys and rolled his eyes, "Will you both shut up, we need to get inside and warm up!" Cody put his head down and dragged himself inside, "Ted come on we have to listen to our master." Ted nervously looked around, "Nah you guys go ahead, I need to make a phone call, I'll catch up with you." Randy pushed Cody inside, he could tell they would be "warming up" in the locker room until he showed up. He dialed John's number and sat down on a box the crew had emptied out earlier. John cleared his throat, "Hey baby! I'm so glad you called, I have some great new!" Ted's face lit up, "Great new? Tell me, tell me!" John laughed, "Well, I told you I would try my hardest...I got my hotel room right next to yours, we can finally have alone time! I've missed waking up next to you, its been too long." "HOLY SHIT, John you are the best!" Ted screamed so loud some of the caterers stared at him. "Baby, don't be screamin' too much, you'll be needin' that for tonight" "John, that's why I love you." Ted just wished his lover could see the smile on his face. "I love you too baby boy. Hey, I need to stop for gas and I'll be there soon and I can't wait to see you" "Okay, see you soon, bye..." Ted held his phone long after the conversation was over.

Ted was lacing up his boots when he heard his door open, he looked up and saw his lover shirtless. John walked over to Ted and gave him a hug. "Baby boy, I've missed you so much. I just wanted to say good luck before your match." Ted tilted his head up and planted a soft kiss on John's lips. "I'm really glad your here, you always seem to calm me down before a match." Ted cuddled up into his partner's arms and wished time would just stop. "TED, TED! Where the fuck are you we have a match!" Randy screamed as loud as he could. John grabbed a Legacy shirt and slipped it over his lover's head, then slid each arm where it belonged. "Come on baby, we don't need Randy having an episode before your match." "Love you John, wait for me at my car!" Ted ran as fast as he could praying Randy wasn't too angry with him, or he would be paying for it.

Ted slowly walked out to his car where he saw John patiently waiting. He tried to smile but he was in so much pain from the beating Randy had put him through. John ran over and picked Ted up. "Don't worry, I've got you. How about we go to the hotel and I'll get a nice hot bath ready for you?" Ted could see the sadness in John's eyes, he knew it wasn't easy to see the one you love in pain. Hell, he was a wreck when he'd see John get hurt by anyone. "That sounds nice, will you take a bubble bath with me Johnny?" John looked at his lover and could see he would be out any second. "I think those pills the doc gave you are working just fine babe." Before Ted was even strapped into the car he was out like a light.


End file.
